powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing
is the main Giant Robo in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Overview is the Giant Robo formation of any 3 of the 5 primary Cube Animals. While this mecha can assemble in multiple combinations, each combination requires Cube Eagle to serve as the command component. To initiate the transformation, Zyuoh Eagle activates Combine Mode on his Zyuoh Changer and inputs the corresponding number code for each Cube Animal involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated Cube Animals pass through and then switch to Cube Mode beore stacking on top of each other. The Giant then comes down from the sky and inserts itself into the center of the stack to serve as the locking component for the combination. From there, the Giant King Sword twists and locks the stack into position, switching the Cube Animals to their robot configuration before the hilt of the Giant King Sword reveals the face of the mecha and the smaller King Sword is released to activate it. If the Mecha becomes immobilized, Cube Eagle can seperate from its current combination in order to reform ZyuohKing with the other Cube Animals. ZyuohKing (1*2*3) is the default formation of the mecha, using the combination of Cube Eagle, Shark, and Lion. This formation wields the King Sword and specializes in sword attacks. By switching their Zyuoh Changers to Transform Mode and inserting them into their control consoles, the Zyuohgers can activate the finisher, which charges the King Sword with the power of its three components before striking the target with their collective power. ZyuohKing (1*2*3) can also perform a weaker flaming slash during battle in order to soften an opponent's defenses or equip any of the auxilary Zyuoh Cubes to use as weapons. Appearances: Episode 1, 3-4 History to be added Zyuoh Cubes The are the personal mecha of the five core Zyuohgers. The Zyuohgers first summoned them from the Zyuoh Changers by by pressing the yellow button on the Changers' key pad. Afterwards, in a manner similar to the Origami of Shinkenger, the Zyuoh Cubes shrank into miniature versions of themselves and became the companions to their respectived Zyuohgers. When attacked by giant Dethgalien Players, the Zyuoh Cubes grow giant, allowing the Zyuohgers to board them whereupon they rotate the faces of their Zyuoh Changers to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the Cube's consoles to control them. During battle, the Zyuoh Cubes can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Cube Eagle is Zyuoh Eagle's Zyuoh Cube. Fires lasers from the turbine in its back and can also light itself on fire before flying into either an opponent or obstruction. Forms the torso and arms of ZyuohKing in all of its combinations and the left arm of Wild ZyuohKing. Appearances: Episodes 1-4 Cube Shark is Zyuoh Shark's Zyuoh Cube. Attacks with a powerful bite and is able to fly in addition to swim. Forms the hips of both ZyuohKing 1*2*3 and ZyuohWild 6*2*3. Appearances: Episode 1-4 Cube Lion is Zyuoh Lion's Zyuoh Cube. Fires a lighning blast from its mouth and like Cube Shark is able to bite its opponents. Forms the legs of both ZyuohKing 1*2*3 and ZyuohWild 6*2*3. Appearances: Episode 1-4 Cube Elephant is Zyuoh Elephant's Zyuoh Cube. Cube Elephant's trunk is able to shoot an energy beam at opponents or an extinguishing mist to put out wildfires. Forms the legs of both ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing 1*5*4. Appearances: 'Episode 1-4 Cube Tiger is Zyuoh Tiger's Zyuoh Cube. Cube Tiger is armed with an extra pair of claws on its back which it uses to fling boomerang like energy blades at opponents. Forms the hips of both ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing 1*5*4. Appearances: '''Episode 1-4 Alternate Combinations ZyuohKing 1*5*4 '''ZyuohKing 1*5*4 is the robot formation of Cube Eagle, Tiger, and Elephant. This combination grants increased speed and mobility allowing Zyuoh King to dash across the battlefield, is armed with Cube Tiger's claws on its knees, and specializes in kicking attacks: * : A sliding tackle kick used to knock opponents off their feet. * : A flying knee strike that uses Cube Tiger's claws to deal extra damage. ZyuohKing 1*5*4's finisher is the , a diving kick that combines the powers of the Eagle, Elephant and Tiger Zyuoh Cubes into a single strike. Appearances: Episodes 2-3 ZyuohKing Kirin Bazooka In any of its combinations, ZyuohKing can equip the Kirin Bazooka, the weapon form of Cube Kirin, to perform the finisher, firing a rapid fire blast to destroy giant Deathgalien players. Appearances: Episode 4 ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Kirin Bazooka The very first combination to equip the Kirin Bazooka. Appearances: Episodes 3 ZyuohKing (1*2*3) Kirin Bazooka ZyuohKing's default combination equipped with the Kirin Bazooka. Appearances: Episode 4 Appearances: Episode 4 Cockpit ZyuohKing_Cockpit.png|ZyuohKing 1*2*3 Cockpit ZyuohKing_154_Cockpit.png|ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Cockpit Behind the Scenes Portrayal ZyuohKing is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *The overall design of this mecha takes ideas from two previous mechs. The first is Engine-O from Engine Sentai Go-Onger in general design and the components placement. The second is Kyoryuzin, from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger being that it doesn't use all five mecha components from the core team. *The Zyuoh Cubes are similar to the Origami from Shinkenger, in having a standard form that transform into the mecha; while their container-like state and numbers are similar to the Goggle Containers used by Goggle Caesae in Goggle V to store the three mecha components for Goggle Robo *Due to how the Zyuoh Cubes are designed to transform into their respective ZyuohKing components, the DX version of ZyuohKing is drastically disproportionate-looking compared to the show version. *ZyuohKing 1*5*4's move Tiger Knee shares its name with a move from Capcom's Street Fighter. *ZyuohKing 1*5*4's Zyuoh Megaton Kick attack is the same as the Rider Kick attacks of the Kamen Riders. Appearances *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Three-Piece Combination